hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Meglumar Odai
Name: Meglumar Odai First Appearance: "We're not in Kansas anymore. Or Kara. Or...where the hell are we?!" (Shin Season 2) Born: Relatives: Likes: Dislikes: Western Zodiac Sign: ''' '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Water Monkey Personality Meglumar is a rather quiet person. Being raised on a farm out in the plains of another world was good for him, and he grew up to be a gentle young man. He speaks softly, and carries a big stick. Er...sword. He was raised on tales of knights and chivalry and justice and pie. He didn't care about the pie, though, so he kept in his heart the tales and, while naive, is always expecting the good in people. He's not very emotional, outwardly, due to how people are raised on his world. He tends to try to rely on facts. It's not impossible, though, for him to be emotional. Abilities Longsword Meglumar's wannabe knight-ness isn't just honor. He's fairly handy with a sword, and carries around his father's heirloom longsword with him. There's not much else to say, really. It's just a longsword with a sheath. Magic of Water Meglumar's heritage he given him a natural affinity with water. However, as he is only a half breed, the magic is slow to manifest, and only can pull off ONE spell, even though he's 17 and has been at it for years. The spell? 'Water stream.' He places one hand in water, the other aimed at something, and unleashes a stream of water at someone. This can vary from a blast of garden hose variety, up to the strength that a fire truck hose can unleash. Needless to say, without a supply of water, this spell's kind of....useless. History Childhood Meglumar was born in a world very different from Kara. The closest example would be the world Tolkien created for the Lord of the Rings books, but even that's just not suitable enough. In his world, small villages were common, houses in the middle of nowhere were all the rage, and taverns were the meeting place for many a group of adventurers. In this world, a nymph from the rivers and a human man fell in love, and settled out in the middle of nowhere. Fast forward several years, and the couple lived on, happy as can be, a son with them now. The young son was raised on the stories of old, and worked with his father to maintain the farm. When he was 16 years of age, a man from town came into town, or at least so he said. He offered the family something they had never imagined: A chance to see a world beyond their own. The small family eagerly accepted. Unfortunately, they thought they would only see it. Instead, they were stranded there. The government tried to help as best they could. It turns out the Island nation of Altatur was apparently used to dimensional traveler as to have an emergency relief fund just for them. The foreigners were granted citizenship, and a home.They began to try and live a life there while pondering if they could ever even get home. Junior Year: Dimension Hopping Meglumar's adjustment to the world had been going rather well thanks to a few of the local humans. Key to them has been Star, a girl who had taken it upon herself to teach him about her world, and has been doing so quite well. She had been teaching him a great deal on the language most commonly used, so that he might actually communicate with the people in the world. She'd also taught a great deal of their customs, showed him their foods, and taught him music. So far, he's been rather lucky to find such a friend. Eventually the two of them found a possible way for his family and himself to return from whence they came. They entered the gateport facility after hours, and began to experiment with them, hoping to make a test run. Unfortunately, the process was flawed, and the two of them ended up in Florencia, alone. The two began to learn of the heartless menace to the worlds, and the two agreed to work to stop the heartless. If the worlds fell, theirs might have been next, and such a fate could not be allowed. Oh, and if the worlds fell they'd kind of die. That generally hampers getting home. Equipment Arcadia Uniform Single Use Items '''Name: Crimson Armor Piece Type: One Use Offensive Item Event: Show Time Description: A piece of the Crimson Armor that did not vanish with it. Still red in color and warm to touch, it still has a bit of fire magic stored within. To use it, users must press the piece between their two hands, and the fire will pour out and cover the users in flames for three posts, at which point users can do whatever they wish in their flaming state. The flames are harmless to the user, but it has the side effect of burning clothes off to a crisp so be ready when using it. Once used, the piece of Crimson Armor would turn grey and fades away. Name: King's Pen Type: Single Use Event: 2009 FAILED Halloween Event Description: This pen was once used by a legendary horror writer and master of the macabre. When aimed at a target and the pen clicked it unleashes a powerful beam that rushes to invades the target's mind and is composed of concentrated writing force. Due to the Writer's masterful skill to churn out complete novels in days the force overloads the target's mind with plot, characters and story twists forcing them to go instantly mad and lose their next combat turn screaming and muttering dark things that should not be repeated. King novels were, are and shall be written again. Name: Met Helmet Type: One Time Use Equipment Event: Robot Masters Description: '''The helmet off the long used grunt robot of Dr. Wiley's known as Met. Made of a unique unknown metal this Helmet happens to be indestructible even at the sake of stopping a high speed crushing force. However, the Helmet will crack and break into shattered unrepairable pieces when the thread it is used in ends. '''Name: Drill of Courage Type: Single Use Event: Apostles '''Description: '''An Ancient Drill found in the ruins located on Mu. It is small enough to be worn as the charm on a necklace. When held in ones hand and focused upon the Drill will reactivate and degerate to ash as it infuses the user with Spiral Energy allowing them to transcend their normal limits and make the impossible possible. One Time Use. Category:Light